The Matchmaker
by AboveTheRainbow
Summary: Ally Dawson, a 20 year old beautiful, fine young lady, was a matchmaker. She was never in love, well, that is until her new client and 20 year old internet sensation, Austin Moon comes into the picture. Too bad she had to set him up with her mean boss' co


**Chapter One**

Allison Marie Dawson, a 20 year old lady, woke up to the sun shining bright on her face.

She sat up, rubbed her eyes and stretched before standing up on the cold, wooden floor. She hummed as she made her bed before grabbing two towels.

She opened the door to her bathroom, turned on the water before stripping off her clothes. She stepped into the shower, letting the water run down her body, soothing her.

She wrapped a towel around her body and the other around her hair after her shower. She brushed her teeth then exited her luxurious bathroom. She began putting on her clothes; a pink and white beautiful dress and her light green wedges. She accessorized it with a pink belt. She curled her brown hair that fell into chestnut curls before grabbing her white purse.

She put on a coat of mascara, blush and pink lipstick.

She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. Allison Marie Dawson, a beautiful and fine young lady worked as a matchmaker.

The company she worked for was not hers. It was owned by a conceited 38 year old woman who despised everyone. She was ruthless and very full of herself. She had many failed marriages yet a lot of men chased after her. She was Adelaide Whiteman. Her daughter, Mariah Whiteman was a photocopy of her mother. The only difference was their age. Mariah was a gorgeous 20 year old model who Allison—Ally—mostly set up dates for.

Ally grabbed her songbook/diary and stuffed it into her purse before opening the door. She headed downstairs, quickly ate an apple then went out of her house.

She got into her car, started the ignition and took off to the company. Ally parked the car in the parking lot once she reached the company, got out and locked the car.

"Good morning," She greeted the security guard. Ally was not your diva type person. In fact, she was totally the opposite. She was the nicest and most reasonable person someone could ever meet.

Ally entered through the automatic doors and walked down the hallway.

She swiped her card and entered through the other doors that led to the elevator that led to her office.

She smiled at the other employees widely before stepping into the elevator. She pressed her floor's number and waited patiently, listening to the classical music playing.

A _ding_ sound was heard so Ally waited till the doors opened before walking, to her horror, Adelaide's office which was on the same floor as Ally's.

She knocked on the huge transparent door then opened the doors after she heard a voice say, "Come in."

"Good morning, Miss Adelaide," She greeted, plastering on a fake smile.

"Ah, Allison," She said. "I need coffee and pronto! Why were you late?"

"I-I'm not," She said. "I'm on time."

"Don't you dare talk back at me," She hissed. "Get me coffee and whatever my daughter wants."

Ally nodded and turned her head towards the love seat where Mariah was sitting at.

"Good morning, Mariah," She greeted. "What may I get for you?"

"Get me a strawberry milkshake with some freshly cut strawberries," Mariah answered with the same tone as her mothers.

Ally nodded yet again before leaving the office. She sighed and called the cafeteria, ordered everything and waited.

They handed in the orders which Ally quickly took to the office. She scurried out of there and entered her office.

She took a sigh of relief and sat down. She opened the black notebook that was placed on her white desk and flipped through the pages.

She had a client for today. She read his name and at what time the appointment was at before closing the notebook.

She rubbed her forehead to calm down her headache. She had only been here for about 10 minutes and Adelaide and Mariah already put pressure on her.

She turned on her computer and browsed the internet. Ally had nothing to do so she checked out Facebook. She smiled once she saw the internet sensation, Austin Moon who had posted yet another video of him singing.

Ally adored Austin's music. It was inspiring and amazing. She played the video while humming.

She laughed and stopped the music. Ally checked her watch and noticed that her client would arrive soon.

She sorted out everything. The door slowly opened, revealing a guy Ally's age. He had red hair and freckles all over his face.

"Hi," Ally greeted, smiling. "Please take a seat!"

He smiled and sat down.

"So, I'm Allison Dawson," She said, interlacing her fingers and propping her elbows on the table. "What is your name?"

"I'm Dez Fisher," He said.

"Okay, Dez, what do you look for a girl?" She asked.

"Well, I want her to speak her mind," He said. "_Not_ afraid to speak her mind and to do what she wants."

She smiled and read over the names of the girls they had available.

"Bingo!" Ally said. "Trish De la Rosa is perfect for you! She's loud, fun and whatever you look for in a girl!"

"Perfect!" He said.

Ally wrote down Trish's number and address before handing him the paper.

"Good luck, Dez," She said. "Wait, you look familiar."

He smirked and fixed the collar of his jacket. "Well, you may know me as Austin Moon's film director."

"Oh yes!" Ally said, her eyes widening.

He laughed, thanked Ally then left. He was definitely odd though. She laughed and shook her head.

Her stomach suddenly rumbled so Ally got up and went downstairs to the cafeteria.

She got a chicken wrap, paid then went back up to her office. She placed the food on the desk and sat down before quickly un-wrapping the paper. She bit into it, moaning at the delicious taste.

* * *

Ally threw what was left of her food in the trash bin. She cleaned her hands with some wet napkins and sighed.

She was stuffed like a turkey on Thanksgiving. Suddenly, the door opened revealing Adelaide.

"Oh, hi, Miss Adelaide," She said, sitting straighter.

"Ally, you have a special client coming in tomorrow," Adelaide said. "I want you set him up with my daughter! He will make her even more famous than she already is!"

"Okay," Ally said, jotting down everything. "What time will he be here?"

"Three-thirty," She said. "Be on your best behavior! He's a huge star that will make my dreams come true! I mean, Mariah's dream."

"Alright, it's all set," Ally said, closing her notebook. "But, who is this star?"

"Why, Austin Moon of course!" Adelaide said before leaving the office.

* * *

**A/N: So, this is my third Auslly story on here! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review for the next one, please! Also, I want you guys to give me an idea about a Raura story! It can also have Raura and Rydellington! I will not make a pregnancy story, by the way. I hate those stories! **


End file.
